Repercussions
by blkshadow
Summary: To be alone for 300 years to a child nontheless must have caused some repercussions. These are Jack's. Jack Centric Arcs and One-shots
1. Haphephobia (Part 1)

Jack didn't know exactly when he first developed it or if it was always there just building up and up until it couldn't be ignored anymore. No longer to be brushed aside with a joke or a snowball pushed aside and forgotten about just as easily. What he did know was that it was life changing and it was a result of his so called life beforehand.

Jack laughed as he flew to London playing with the Wind and twirling along in its embrace.

_Let's give them a snow day to remember_ Jack thought a smirk appearing on his face at the idea.

As the spirit landed the snowfall picked up its pace at his excitement as a new flurry of snow fell down upon the already covered grounds.

Jack spotted a group of children playing with each other squealing as the cold nipped at them, and made his way towards them. Ducking between them dodging the projectiles a small smile grew on his face as the winter spirit joined in the snowball fight.

Jack then began to pretend that they could see him and were playing with him and be able to for once touch him-his thoughts tumbled to a stop as a panicked feeling came to the front of Jack's mind at….at what the thought of them actually being able to touch him?

Shoving it away for now he rejoined the fight with the kids again. Laughter and squeals of delight reached his ears. Grinning Jack turned to see a girl with bright red cheeks and brown hair whipping in the wind coming his way with giddiness in her eyes no doubt chasing someone else.

As she grew closer he started to feel some anxiety and fear at her proximity. His breaths became erratic and coming out in short panicked bouts. He quickly jumped out of the way and flew to perch on a tree overlooking them. Safely away from her Jack tried to calm his heartbeat as the fear decreased.

_What, what was that all about?_ Jack mused when his frazzled state began to ebb away.

All he was doing was thinking that she could see him and was coming to play and…and… his thoughts trailed off as his fear spiked through the roof again and the spirits mind started to fall into dismay.

It was then that Jack realized that he had somehow in some way gotten fearful of the mere concept of physical contact with someone else.

"I'm, I'm afraid of it!" Jack exclaimed as the revelation slowly trickled in.

All those years of people walking thorough him, he paused the memories of the pain people phasing though him as if he didn't existed played across Jack's mind before he locked them back up again, it must have made him start to fear physical contact coupled with being alone for so long with no one even being able to touch Jack. Numbness followed as he pondered the consequences of his sudden discovery. No one could touch him ever again…..no one ever…..

The immortal child snapped out of it telling himself it was alright, it wouldn't be so bad, and that it wasn't a big deal. After all who was there that could possibly even touch him anyways? Wanting a bit of familiar comfort he called Wind to take him to his lake thoughts of snowballs and snow days long forgotten. As Jack was picked up in its breeze he let himself calm down with the knowledge that he wouldn't be touched because no one was there even if that brought a pang of loneliness.

And for over a century there wasn't.

* * *

**First fanfiction ever let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Haphephobia (Part 2)

The fire crackled at the Pole warming the Guardians around it chatting about trivial matters in another one of their Guardian meetings. Jack faced the window secluded with his hood drawn up taking comfort in the snowy landscape and just being around people for a change. As long as they didn't come too close that is.

Don't get him wrong it's not that Jack didn't want to go join them it's just that it would increase the chances of them trying to touch him. Sighing he gazed out the window vaguely listening to the sounds around him before a rough voice broke the Guardian of Fun's thoughts.

"Oi! Frostbite!" he turned to see Bunny hopping over to join him a touch of impatience coloring his tone and features. "I know you are a loner but this is getting ridiculous."

Jack put on a mask hiding his emotions before arranging his features into one of teasing eyes filling with mischief. "Aw Kangaroo you want to be around me little old me?" Jack said oozing sarcasm as a smirk graced his features.

Bunny chuckled faintly and approached the spirit coming to a halt beside him not noticing dread welling up inside of Jack at his proximity. "Not on your nelly mate just thought I'd offer." he said. He then moved to pat Jack's back, a harmless gesture one you would do to a comrade or friend.

Everything ceased to exist for a moment the world lost its focus and crystallized with the paw on his back as the main focus. A second later it was gone but the burning, choking feeling was still left behind. His breath stopped short and a tremble went through him before he could stop himself. Panic and pure unaltered fear went through Jack pushing everything else aside. His thoughts bouncing off of one another the only clear thing was that Bunny he….he touched him! That realization made the stifling fear grow stronger filling up every fiber of his being leaving no room for escape a haze enveloped him. Jack tried to breathe but it got stuck in his throat and came out in a barely audibly strangled gasp.

Bunny paused from hopping over to the others as his ears twitched. He started to turn around and the spirit tried his best to hide his reaction but it was useless as Bunny approached with a….was that a worried look in his eyes?

That thought was soon pushed aside as all Jack could think about was that Bunny was to close he was coming closer! He moved to grab Jack's shoulder in a comforting matter. As his paw grew closer the winter spirit knew he had to do something. He couldn't freeze up not this time not now.

Jack's fearful eyes widened and somehow the fear and hysteria increased a feat he thought impossible at this point. All Jack knew is that he couldn't be touched again please not again!

The Guardian of Fun lashed out scratching Bunny's paw as Jack swung his staff shooting ice towards the Hope Bringer to halt his movement. His breaths came in short and panicked as he crouched into a defensive position all while trying to make himself as little as possible. His hood flew off as Bunny looked shocked at Jack's attack and as he took in the youths trembling figure the worry in the Guardians eyes became more prominent.

"Hey you…..you alright there mate?" he said in a voice tinged with concern. The voice brought a little clarity to Jack's clouded mind but it was too late at that point. All he could process was that someone might try and touch him again.

He took as hesitant step forward but halted as Jack flinched and slammed backwards. Whatever coherent thought he had left abandoned him in that moment in a flash.

"Frostbite, Jack I'm not going to hurt you it's me Bunny remember?" he spoke in a soothing manner it was gentle and soft. It was the voice one would use to comfort a terrified child.

Jack could feel it working a bit as the haze ebbed away along with a bit of the fear. Bunny's green eyes connecting with his own wide, fearful ones bringing a bit more clarity to his muddled mind. The gaze brought a bit of comfort as some coherent thought began to take place.

_This is Bunny_ He thought to himself _He's not gonna hurt me. He doesn't want to… Bunny wouldn't right?_ Jack blinked as some realization slowly came back to him.

His staff wavered in front of the spirit for a second still trying to figure out if there was a threat or not. Bunny moved slowly towards Jack before fear flared up again as he flinched. Trying to move but had no place to go Jack readied himself for an attack.

But it never came. Instead the Guardian of Hope veered to the side and opened up a door previously hidden. He looked at Jack with some…some sort of emotion on his face that Jack didn't want to figure out.

Bunny opened his mouth and said "Easy there let's go somewhere a bit more secluded huh? Just you and me does that sound alright?" Bunny's eyes flitted briefly to the unaware Guardians, ones that Jack forgot all about, before returning back to Jack.

Who slowly stood up from his position and followed Bunny at a distance fear still present. We went down the hallway twisting and turning until Bunny opened a door, Jack darted inside and went as far back as possible. It was some sort of storage room, one of the thousands here, with toys scattered around in boxes giving off a musty smell.

To his relief there was a window gracing the wall near him. The site of the familiar snowy landscape soothed him with the knowledge there was an escape if he needed one. He fought the urge to pull up his hood to have a little piece of security that he so needed.

Bunny softly closed the door before approaching him cautiously stopping a bit away from the frazzled spirit. He looked uncertain his eyes darting to and from Jack before hesitantly saying "Frostbite…..what…..what was that back there?"

Jack looked away briefly toying with the idea of making a break for it. He clutched his staff tighter taking comfort in its familiar grooves and the frost that decorated it in swirling patterns. He started to speak softly not daring to look at Bunny's face as his words reached him.

"I….I don't do to well with people touching me." Jack paused to risk a glance at the Hope Bringers face which held nothing but confusion.

"After being alone for so long though wouldn't you want to be touched?" he inquired. Jack gave a bitter laugh which fell flat.

"It's the opposite actually after so long of….It was around a hundred and thirty years after I became Jack Frost when I developed haphephobia." The Guardian mouthed the word before leaning forward a question on his lips.

"It's the fear of physical contact." Jack interjected quickly knowing his question. Bunny looked like he was slapped and surprise colored his features. Jack began to speak quickly to convey to him, to try and get him to understand, anything to get that look off his face.

"I just, whenever someone touches me this feeling wells up. It burns and makes me feel nauseous and lose all thought and….and all I can focus is on it and it's _so_ scary!" he finished with a start as his breathing gets uneven just talking about it.

Jack focused on Bunny's face and saw guilt and sadness fill his eyes. The winter spirit opened his mouth and started off hesitantly "I-I can try sometimes to fake it and pretend it's alright but it's not! And other times well you get…."

He trailed off looking at the paw he scratched referring to his little episode earlier. The Guardian of Hope's eyes got wide and his ears lowered as he sat in silence for a few moments before beginning.

"Mate I-Jack….I'm-I'm _so_ sorry." The Guardian of Fun looked up in shock a protest forming on his lips but before he could utter it Bunny cut him off.

"Don't try an' deny it we were right blokes to leave you alone for so long, to ignore you to the point where you fear contact" We sat in silence again while Jack was trying to think of something to say.

"Do you…." Bunny said barley in a whisper eyes holding a sliver of fragile hope in them. "Do you think that this, this phobia could maybe be reversed?"

He held out a paw. The immortal, who was nothing more than a child, paused and slowly ever so slowly reached out his hand shaking. The panic welled up inside of him before the fear came back. Jack tried to grab his hand all while looking into the piercing green eyes which showed nothing but support. Right before he grabbed it inches from Bunny's paw all the past encounters flashed through his mind.

He shot back as the world grew out of focus. "I'm sorry" he gasped as the Guardian grew downtrodden "Maybe later just _I can't_ right now…..later….sorry."

And with that the young spirit opened the window and flew far, far away from there to somewhere else trying to calm down. Somewhere where he could forget the look on Bunny's face when he couldn't touch him.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Let me know what you think. I'll try and update later this week.**


	3. Dolphins

**This was my take on why when Jack touchs the dreamsand a dolphin appears hope it doesn't dissapoint.**

* * *

"Jack?" a sleepy voice murmured. Jack groaned groggily as he opened his eyes to see his little sister, Pippa, near him.

"What's the matter Pip?" he said a bit worriedly, as his big brother instincts kicked in, while he took in her frazzled state.

She bit her lip before whispering "Nightmare."

Jack's eyes softened as he motioned for her to join him. Pippa climbed into his arms nuzzling close to him as he held her close.

"It's all right." Jack said softly "I'll chase the nightmares away."

Brown identical eyes locked together at that point. Pippa relaxed knowing that she was safe with him. He would never let any harm come to her.

_Never_

Pippa listened to his soft breathing her face pressed against his chest. Taking comfort in his presence the fear brought forth by the nightmare slowly drifted away.

"You can sleep with me, no more nightmares 'kay? I'll chase them away." Jack said reassuringly confident in his ability to protect her. Even from her own mind.

"Okay" Pippa said leaning back on his chest before continuing in a small sleep riddled voice "Can you tell me a story?"

Jack eyes lit up he was good at stories, very good.

"Hmmm" he mumbled decided on which one Pippa would like the most right now. "Okay, how about one with animals?" Her smile was answer enough.

"Okay well you know Mr. Johnson right, the one that just came over on the big ship?" Pippa nodded listening eagerly. "Okay well when he was sailing to her he saw something in the water…..a dolphin."

"A dolphin!" Pippa exclaimed remembering the creature from a previous story.

"Not just one." He paused for emphasis "A whole pod of them, at least ten of them…." Jack spoke relaying the rest of the story to his sister. He stopped to find her in the lulls of sleep and held her more tightly preparing to drift off himself.

"Ja-Jack?" Pippa questioned a yawn breaking through half way.

"Yeah?" Jack responded glancing down at her.

"Do you think we can see the dolphins some day?" Jack paused at this.

"I'll tell you something Pippa I promised you we'll see the dolphins some day."

Pippa smiled Jack never broke his promises. The two fell asleep as a glittering dolphin made of sand graced their heads for the first time.

* * *

Jack skimmed along the ocean pausing at the pod of dolphins playing around. He watched them for a few moments as the memory came back to him

So that's why he dreamt of them….he was remembering his promise.

As Jack hovered over him he imagined his sister with him watching them as well. He hovered lost in his memories as a serene smile graced his face.

He glanced down at the pod again not sure if the joyful laugh followed by Pippa's voice saying "_Oh_! Jack they're beautiful!" was his imagination or not.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm not sure about this one I don't think I do 'happy' well. I'll finish up Haphephobia soon for you all. Also I forgot to thank everyone that reviewed last time so**

**Lexosaurus: First off love the name. Second thanks for the praise I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry that must suck sometimes at least it's not an extreme one though.**

**Sauara and Guests: Thanks a bunch it meant a lot.**

**Raven in Flight: You and me both.**

**Seryyth: Eh we'll see later on.**

**AyameKitsune: Thank you for being my first reviewer and here you go hopefully you will like it.**

**Thanks to everyone who read,reviewed, followed, and favored my story.**


	4. Haphephobia (Part 3)

**Hmm…this is more of a filler chapter I guess but I thought it was necessary. I'll try and update soon but finals just suck.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Bunny stood in shock staring at Jack's retreating form. It looked like it was going so well at first he certainly didn't expect that. His mind was racing going over the previous conversation. He felt a myriad of emotions the most prominent being guilt.

How could they the Guardians of Childhood leave a child alone for three hundred years? A broken, lost child….what kind of Guardians were they? To drive a child to the point of being scared at the mere concept of physical contact?

A child only knew being intangible to others and who was never seen…"Crickey" The Hope Bringer muttered dragging a paw down his face.

Suddenly the door banged open to reveal the others. "Ah! Bunny there you are we've been looking for you!" North boomed. Sandy glanced around the room before making a snowflake followed by a question mark made out of sand appear over his head. Worry grew in their eyes as they took in his expression.

"What happened Bunny?" Tooth asked fluttering in the air. Bunny threw one last glance at the window before turning to the others.

"We fucked up." He bluntly stated before continuing on "Leaving Frostbite alone that long. You know what I found out?! About him do you?!" his voice rose as anger filled it, anger towards nothing except himself.

The Guardians tensed as their worry increased. "What iz wrong with Jack" North questioned. The Guardian of Hope gave a bitter laugh.

"He's afraid of being touched…he called it haphephobia, the fear of physical contact." His ears dropped at memory as an exclamation mark graced Sandy's head.

"He...he freaked out when I tried to touch him. I tried to see if he could grab my hand he almost did. Then he recoiled and flew out the window. He looked so scared." Bunny recalled.

At Bunny's words Tooth floated to the ground the others were frozen in shock. As their minds processed what that meant and it was all because of them.

"Jack….." Tooth whispered in despair. Bunny stood there for a few moments berating himself for hurting Jack in that way. Too make Jack that scared all because of him.

"I've gotta help 'em!" he exclaimed suddenly "I can help him get over it. I know I can." Green eyes flashing with hope as only he can in a bleak situation.

He tapped his foot to the ground opening a portal before hopping inside determination etched into his face. As he raced along his thoughts centered on Jack and what he can do to fix his mistakes, to fix the repercussions of not protecting him. The only sign left behind was of a pink flower.

* * *

**Eh it's short *shrugs* thanks for all the positive reviews on the last chapter you guys made my day I wasn't too sure on it. Oh and in case anyone noticed I bumped up the rating on this story to M just 'cause I'm paranoid like that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite/viewed my story, it always makes me happy that something likes what I write.**

**Fire Princess154: Aww! Thanks a bunch hope you like this chapter.**

**AyameKitsune: Well here you go.**

**Lexosaurus: Okay first off I will now forever think of Pippa as a little squish, it's perfect. Also well your username's just awesome and here you go.**

**Breyannia: Here you go and the conclusion of it will be next chapter.**


	5. Haphephobia (Conclusion)

**Sorry for the wait here is the ending. Hope you all like it I tried to make it a happyish one.**

* * *

Bunny hopped out of the hole as dirt filled it and it closed up. He scanned Jack's lake until he found a blue bundle curled up under a tree in the snow.

He cautiously hopped forward "Frostbite" he called out breaking the silence. Blue eyes full of fear, self-loathing, and sadness met his gaze before Jack cringed and curled even more inwards.

Bunny felt the guilt come back full force as he took in Jack's sorry state. He paused before sitting down a bit away from the winter spirit.

He paused to gather his thoughts as Jack looked at him warily. "You worried me. Didja know that?" Bunny questioned gaining no other response besides a small sniffle.

"When you just left in a hurry like that. Do you think we can see if you can try to grab my paw again?"

"When you're ready of course!" he added hurriedly in a soothing voice seeing the young immortals response. "If we take this nice and slow we might be able to accomplish something."

"I-I can't!" Jack said quickly panic and fear as clear as day in his voice. Bunny frowned contemplating his words before the Guardian of Fun continued.

"It's just whenever I try…it's just so scary and it's…" he trailed off as his breath hitched.

Bunny was taken aback at the utter hopelessness and sadness that filled that statement. He was starting to realize just how long three hundred years are. Not that they did anything to make it any better.

"Maybe you just need someone." He suggested softly. Jack looked up startled at the thought of actually having someone. He uncurled slightly listening to his words.

"You won't go through me Frostbite. I'm here for you I am so sorry I wasn't there before. But I am here now and I will always be there for you." Bunny said trying to convey his feelings not that he had much experience in that field.

He would always be there for his Frostbite. "I won't hurt you….please….." he offered out a paw. Jack looked at the paw his eyes big.

Greens eyes full of patience gazed back at him trying to help Jack. Jack looked at it before shaking his head letting out a small noise as he leaned backwards.

Bunny's eyes closed at the utter hopelessness in Jack. Suddenly a small, cold, trembling hand grabbed his own. Bunny felt Jack's small, fragile hope softly squeezed back and smiled.

* * *

**Let me guys know what you all think about the ending! I didn't really know how Bunny would have acted and how Jack would have responded so I tried to do it like you're comforting a little kid which Jack basically is. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favored/followed my story, it means a lot! On to reviews….**

**AyameKitsune: Here you go, thanks for reviewing.**

**Seryyth: He defiantly is like a big brother to Jack and we all know deep down inside he is just a loving fluffball.**

**Lexosaurus: Thanks for the comment it made me feel better :) hope you like it!**

**Andipandi5: Heh I'm glad you like it so much I hope this meet your expectations.**

**Breyannia: Well that's how he helped Jack and who better since he is literally hope itself. Hope you enjoyed.**

**PippaFrost: Love the name and thank you so much it makes me happy to know that you like it.**

**Super-Dash: Aw thanks that means a lot it always is nice to know someone likes your work!**


	6. Paint and Superglue

**Thanks for all my readers I mean over 3,000 views, 55 followers, and 29 favorites is just amazing to me you all make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Okay so I might have overdone it on the pink." Jack said while looking over his latest masterpiece. He could admit his faults after all.

"Over-Overdone it, mate? Look at me I am pink!" Bunny shouted. The Guardians fur was dyed a vibrant pink with various bows glued onto his ears and body and, though no one had the heart to tell him yet, a marker moustache drawn on him.

"Well duh, I have eyes and that was sort of the point fuzzball." Jack quipped, rolling his eyes, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Fuzzball? That's it!" Bunny all but shouted before leaping towards the teen who shot up into the air to avoid it.

"Bunny!" Tooth reproached before turning towards the joyful spirit "Jack, why did you do that to Bunny?" she questioned trying to avoid a fight and laughing herself.

Jack shrugged nonchalantly before saying "I was bored and North told me to entertain myself." trying to shift the blame onto someone else. Tooth spun around glaring at the Guardian in question.

"When I said entertain yourself this, this is not what I meant. Not only you pick on poor Bunny you then shaved and dyed the yeti's fur as well not to mention super gluing whatever you could find at the moment onto them!" North yelled exasperated.

Jack smirked remembering some of the yetis where he super glued packing peanuts all over their bodies before finding other objects to stick to them, and the fun colors or patterns he dyed their fur with. Now there were many polka dotted and striped creatures running around.

"You know how many vacations days I had to give out because of you?" North bellowed.

"Don't forget the elves." Jack called out cheerfully.

"The….the elves? What did you do to them?" North asked confused and slightly wary of the answer.

"I thought it would be fun to superglue them all together to make one giant elf." He replied back enjoying the look on North's face at the moment.

Before North could reply Bunny butted in "Look we can worry about your workers later we have more pressing matters right now like me killing the gumby!" Bunny yelled making another attempt on the boy only to be thwarted.

Sandy sat, watching the fight between the two, silently laughing when Jack called out "Hey Cottontail I forgot to compliment you on the moustache."

When Bunny found his reflection a resounding "FROST!" filled the air followed by laughter.

The Guardians learned an important rule that day. Never _ever_ under any circumstance give Jack access to super glue and paint. One is bad enough but both were apocalyptic.

* * *

**This idea just came to me randomly I can only imagine what Jack is capable with superglue and paint *shudders*. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favored/or read my story it means a lot!**

**AyameKitsune: Thanks, and I hope you like!**

**sauara: Cause I'm paranoid that's why ;) plus I wasn't sure what rating I should have because it'll have some cusswords in it.**

**Lexosaurus: I'm glad you liked it I wasn't too sure on it, hope you like this!**

**Breyannia: Yep he most defiantly is trying to kill one another one moment then comforting them the next. They so have that relationship going on.**


	7. First Flight

**Yeah I was gone a while but I got one word school. It sucks and that along with working on another story is why it took me so long to get this one out.**

* * *

Okay now it might look like Jack was a natural flyer but that is anything but the truth. When the Wind first lifted him besides a slight slip up it went smoothly unfortunately afterwards was anything but.

Though the Wind did lift and carry him wherever he wanted it wasn't automatically like that. Jack had to gain Wind's trust first which was hard because he was a newly formed amnesiac spirit. He didn't even know anything about his powers or himself not to mention how to gain trust with an invisible being.

Then after that particular hurdle was over with another issue cropped up. Wind never carried someone before resulting in many falls and bruises. Then Jack had to work with Wind and monitor and contribute to the flight, they had to work as one to fly.

But his first real flight was something he will never forget.

* * *

Jack slowly pulled himself up from the ground wincing all the way. He then brushed the dirt off himself from another lovely encounter with the ground. They were doing pretty well until he could manage to completely miss the top of the tree which resulting in him dropping his staff, yeah not his idea of fun.

No one could accuse Jack of not being stubborn so it came as no surprise when he geared himself up for another try. He gripped his staff tightly and focused on the swirling winds around him unconscious reaching out with his magic to them.

"C'mon Wind." He murmured as his magic slowly connected with Wind's. He felt the air wrap around him and slowly lift him up. He slowly rose to a suitable height and then started to make his way forward.

Jack connected to Wind and was hit with a surge of feelings and strange whispers and whistles of wind filling his ear. Thinking of his destination he flew towards it, shakily but still flying. He and Wind worked in tandem trying to figure out the right balance of when to lean and how to turn correctly and distribute the weight properly.

Finally they got the correct balance together and sped up as Jack whooped in joy.

_Finally they were actually flying._

Excitement brushed against him as he realized it was Wind's own. Jack shared his excitement back towards the being and heard an airy laugh in response. There was no words to describe this freedom.

Jack almost stopped in shock was he beginning to hear the Wind? The whispers of wind in his mind got a bit clearer in response he could almost hear something….he dropped slightly in the air and shook his head of those thoughts focusing on staying upwards.

They went faster and faster causing the world to slightly blur underneath them. Of course though Jack Frost had rotten luck and it was only a matter of time until something happened.

This time the something had to be running into a flock of birds. Shaking off one of his face he spat out feathers, hearing the shocked and angry squawks of the disturbed animals. Jack yelped as they began to dive bomb him.

"Wind! A little help, please." Jack cried out trying and failing to evade the anger fowl. In response Wind sent Jack a wave of mirth and joy obviously enjoying his suffering. Mumbling under his breath he swatted the birds away and quickly sped up diving and swerving to avoid them.

Leaving the demon birds far behind, he sped up into an unexplored place of his and tried to land. Jack worked with Wind to have a successful landing as they had to slow then stop the winds correctly as he began his descent or he could freefall from too high up.

Jack finally touched down and started to laugh in happiness at his first flight. A tinkling laugh joined his own. The wisps of wind in his mind finally cleared to words and phrases.

"We finally did it Jack we flew!" an exited feminine voice exclaimed. Feeling Jack's shock the voice called out "You can hear me? No one's ever been able to before we must have connected more than I previously thought in the flight."

Jack felt the swirling winds around him and heard them clearly and smiled.

"Yeah Wind I can hear you and it's _so_ good to finally talk to someone."

* * *

**Just something that got stuck in my head because I can so picture Jack being dive bombed by birds while trying to fly. As always thank to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favored my story it mean a lot.**

**Seryyth: They should have but we all know they can be a little dense, I'm glad you liked it!**

**AyameKitsune: I'm glad you liked it so much and here you go.**

**Lexosaurus: Isn't it, it was fun to write as well. **

**sauara: Jack is basically a 7 year old with powers and unlimited time.**


	8. Immortal Child (Part 1)

**Just an idea bouncing around inside of my head but it does make sense if you think about it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Spirits need children's belief to fuel their power, without their power they are helpless. The more children that believe in them the more powerful they are their whole existence is based on tiny flickering lights.

Some spirits only need a few believers to sustain them other need much, much more like the Guardians. Every child's light overtime flickers out though and only gives them power for a few years before dying forcing them to focus on gathering and keeping their believers. Any change in the lights endangers their very existence.

Their entire existence is fuel by the children's belief. Mostly their power was the same never growing or changing (minus the times were Pitch tried to stop the kids belief in them) but one day it changed.

Suddenly they got an overwhelming surge of power as if the whole world and then some suddenly they believed in them, but alas when they checked the globe there was only one or two more lights on it.

As a result they got much more powerful which affected their work. Bunny and North could finish their work in record time allowing for more gifts and time to themselves. Sandy got more control over his sand and could now send out tendrils of sand ensuring he didn't have to go to each child one by one. Lastly, Tooth was able to make many more carbon copies of herself without her tiring, greatly surpassing her number of fifteen mini-Tooth's beforehand.

As the years went on they gradually accepted their power and didn't think to investigate it at all. Not wondering why three hundred years ago they suddenly got a whole lot more belief.

That something was Jack, Jack Frost, to be exact.

* * *

Three hundred years ago a spirit was created. Now this might not seem like that much of a big deal in the grand scheme of things, but that couldn't be farther than the truth. The spirit was named Jack Frost and he was and is the only immortal child.

So as a child he did what all children do, believe. He was a spirit himself so it wasn't logical to not believe in them so he quite happily did.

Not knowing that his belief gave everyone a huge wave of power, the likes of which have never been seen before. A child believing in you is powerful but an immortal child with much more power than humans is so much more.

That's why Jack never faded with him having no believers for three hundred years. It was because he knew that he existed and that was enough to fuel him and give him immeasurable power. He was the perfect thing a source of power forever and ever never diminishing.

Though Jack had many reasons why not to believe, now of course he would know that they exist but he didn't have to believe in their promises meaning his belief could fade.

Jack never got any presents on Christmas not even coal and for what? A couple of pranks that no one ever told him were wrong? Jack didn't have any memories what so ever and no one wanted to help him with that.

He never got eggs or chocolate on Easter only hurtful words and hate, he certainly never had much to hope for either. As for dreams the golden sand never visited him.

Instead he had nightmares, dark tendrils of sand, reaching out to him and in the night and dragging him under, under water emerged in darkness. Gasping and running out of air with screams of his name replaying over and over again as the water slowly took him down further and filled his lungs…..and he would awaken scared and confused.

Years and years of this coupled with no one reaching out to him and the only people he ever met brought pain. It would have made anyone lose believing but Jack kept on believing never wavering…except once.

It was Easter 1968 and Bunny wouldn't even _listen_ to him he really, really didn't mean to he was _so, so _scared though and his powers lashed out. He didn't mean for the blizzard to happen, he didn't even know it was Easter!

But Bunny was so mad he only saw Jack there and jumped to conclusions so he attacked Jack. The Guardian of Hope, Defender of Childhood harmed an innocent child.

It wasn't the failed Easter hunts that day to cause Bunny become weak, it was Jack. Injured and forgotten he stopped believing for a few hours. It was that reason that caused Bunny to shrink, but a child is resilient so Jack convinced himself that everything was alright and regained his belief.

It was also Jack that let them win the fight against Pitch. The Guardians weren't weak from the children they were weak because of Jack, though eventually he believed, long enough to allow them to win.

As it were though Jack was so happy because he finally had someone he wasn't so lonely anymore. Everything was great until Easter again and they wouldn't _listen they never do!_

So he flew off then Pitch found him and destroyed whatever shred of belief he had left in them. He was then tossed into a cravasse so Jack; broken, scared, and alone finally in three hundred years lost his belief.

* * *

**As always thank to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favored my story it means a lot. Tell me what you think of this new arc will add to it later.**

**AyameKitsune: Here you go! Hope you like it!**


End file.
